


套牢

by candlexxx



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlexxx/pseuds/candlexxx
Summary: 七代目x蛇窟佐，为车而车，剧情毫无逻辑，bug巨多R18，ooc，注意避雷
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 41





	套牢

“火影大人，昨晚抓获了一名入侵木叶的犯人，”一名上忍匆匆忙忙地推门进来，“有点奇怪，伊比喜大人请您去看一看。”  
  
漩涡鸣人从堆得跟小山似的文件中抬起头：“有什么奇怪？”  
  
瞧见那通报消息的上忍一脸纠结，鸣人起身披上火影袍：“走吧，到了再说。”  
  
监狱里还是暗沉沉的样子，森乃伊比喜背着手站在一间牢房门口，晦暗的灯光下这位拷问队长的表情很是吓人，听见脚步声，他转身招呼：“七代目大人，您来看看吧。”  
  
鸣人走近了，一路上他已经听人说过，这次抓到的入侵者看身形是一个年龄很小的忍者，看上去还是个半大少年，但忍术着实是高超，如果不是一些不知名的原因自己乱了气息，恐怕一直都不会被巡逻队发现，也是刚好撞上了探亲中的带着外甥出门闲逛的我爱罗，才被成功擒住了。  
  
只是这个年轻的入侵者一手幻术十分了得，直到现在暗部还没能解开附在他体表的幻术，看人只能看见一个十分模糊的影子，仿佛是个不存在实体的幽灵一般。  
  
七代目向伊比喜道了句辛苦，打开了牢房的铁门。  
  
入侵者被封印查克拉的锁链扣住手腕锁死了，纤细的身影团坐在牢房的石凳上，听见门口的动静，下意识地抬头望了过去。  
  
“咦……？”鸣人看见入侵者后，动作停止，整个人僵在门口，进也不是退也不是，瞪大了那双碧蓝的眼。  
  
倒不是因为他立刻就破了这入侵者用来掩藏身份的幻术，而是鸣人嗅到了一股子熟悉的omega信息素的味道——还是发情期中——鸣人抽了抽鼻子。  
  
事情瞬间变得棘手，或者某种意义上来说变得简单了。  
  
将存在的可能性飞快地过了一遍后，鸣人箭步上前抱住了被幻术遮盖的少年，他用查克拉强行扯开了锁住入侵者的铁链，在少年耳边低声道：“不想被发现的话就别乱动我说。”  
  
听到熟悉的口癖，本来剧烈挣扎的入侵者安静下来，乖乖地任人打横抱起。  
  
“这个人我来解决好了，”七代目火影的声音从牢房内传来，“伊比喜大叔，你们先离开吧。”  
  
牢房内的声音停了半晌。  
  
“最好是所有人都撤走，没问题了。”鸣人紧接着补了一句。  
  
他搂着怀里有些抖的少年，埋头在人耳边说：“别怕，再忍忍，很快就好了。”  
  
到底是又在研究什么时空间忍术啊，佐助。腹诽完了以后鸣人撇撇嘴，将御神袍扯下来包裹住少年，开了仙人模式向家的方向飞去。  
  
幻术解开时，鸣人倒抽了一口气：眼前陷入发情期的omega的的确确还是个少年，穿着白色和服，衣衫大敞，腰间的麻绳散开，神色已经有些发懵，大约是陌生环境带来的危机感才给他留了一丝清明苦苦支撑了很久。  
  
鸣人认出了佐助的信息素的味道，也猜到了原本与自己同岁的佐助在搞什么时空间忍术时出了点不足担心的岔子，可是他怎么也没想到被传送到这个时间的宇智波佐助会是15岁的佐助。  
  
年轻的omega白净细嫩的皮肤被情欲蒸得绯红，一双黑亮的眸子里满是水汽，躺在成年人们滚过很多次床单的大床上仍然挣扎着。鸣人不得不想办法压制住没法完全信任自己的年轻宇智波，他抽出佐助腰间已经散掉的麻绳，很不熟练地将人整个捆起来，这种带点强制意味的动作他也是头一遭——成年后的宇智波佐助在性事上虽然有点害羞，大多数时候还是很纵容他。  
  
“嗯唔，干什么……”发现自己处境不妙的佐助含糊不清地发问，“吊车尾……呜……鸣人……”  
  
“我在我在，”鸣人抚上佐助热度颇高的侧脸，“是我，没事了。”  
  
佐助抬眼打量这个鸣人，还是熟悉的金发蓝眼猫胡须，轮廓更深了些，原本记忆中略带稚气的眉眼变得成熟帅气。  
  
周身都是强大的alpha的气息。  
  
“你还真是给我出难题啊佐助，”已经长成非常具有吸引力的alpha的鸣人翻身上床，双手撑在佐助两侧，投下的阴影将人遮得严严实实，“今天是不得不帮你解决问题，可不算猥亵刚分化的omega哦我说。”  
  
“再怎么说佐助这个时候啊，”鸣人像想起了什么似的，嗤嗤地笑了两声，“已经被我标记过了吧。”  
  
那只缠绕着绷带的手伸到了他颈后，十分温柔地安抚omega的外腺体，同时一直压抑着的信息素被猛地释放出来。Alpha的信息素对处在发情期的omega简直是烈性春药，被压制的omega瞬间停止了挣扎，口齿不清地低声呻吟，鸣人长臂一展将人翻了个面，冲着那块被揉得有些发红的软肉咬了下去。  
  
“啊啊……呜……”被叼住敏感脆弱的腺体，潮水般上涌的快感迫使佐助仰起头，不自主大张的口中泄出甜蜜的呻吟。他茫然无措地摇头，想要避开背后alpha的钳制，然而整个人都被麻绳绑稳了，挣扎间白色的和服滑落下来，露出光洁圆润的肩头。  
  
“真是的，”鸣人衔着omega的腺体喃喃道，“大蛇丸整天都拿些什么衣服给你在穿啊……”  
  
“嗯唔……不就是、啊啊……普通的衣服，不爱看不要……看！”完全被身后人掌控的感觉一点都不好受，年轻的佐助可没有成人后温柔，身体虽然已经软得任人摆布，一张小嘴说话跟吐刀子似的。只是原本恶狠狠的话语被断续的呻吟声搞得破碎，反而让alpha非常受用。  
  
鸣人剥开他身上的白色和服，优美漂亮的背部曲线完全显露出来：“当然爱看啊我说。”  
  
和服褪到腰处，便被麻绳绊住无法再脱开，眼看佐助已经被发情期和alpha信息素弄得浑身瘫软无力反抗，鸣人便将捆着他的麻绳解开来。  
  
被手法娴熟地剥光外衣的佐助浑身赤裸地俯趴在鸣人身下，alpha比少年大了一圈的身躯极具压迫力地将人圈住，双手探到佐助胸前，轻车熟路地捏住胸口粉嫩的乳尖。  
  
佐助隽秀的眉紧皱，牙齿将下唇咬得红肿，只有这样他才能忍住不发出令人脸红耳热的呻吟声，头一次被玩弄乳首，不可思议的快感在佐助未曾在意过的部位燃起。他从来没有想过原来乳头也可以与性事有关，那双带有薄茧的手时轻时重地揉捏小巧的乳尖，很快那娇嫩的部位就挺立起来，在空气中微微打颤。  
  
“佐助好敏感啊，”alpha的带着信息素的气息喷在他耳后，燥得佐助整个白生生的颈项都染上了红色，“好想把你转过来看看胸口红成什么样了我说。”  
  
“你一直……嗯啊……都这么话多吗……呜……吊车尾？”被这样调笑，佐助不服气的劲上来了，“少说……多干行不行？”  
  
鸣人危险地眯了眯眼，果然佐助就算是在发情期也不是能轻易拿捏的呢。  
  
“随便一句话就快让我涨得爆炸了我说。”鸣人低声在佐助耳边说，早就拱起来的裤裆对着佐助流了不少水的臀缝蹭了上去。  
  
“啊啊……嗯唔……”发情期的omega敏感得不行，鸣人涨大的性器透过布料激得佐助瑟缩了一下，很快便无师自通般地卡住那团拱起的布料磨蹭着消解身体深处的痒意。omega摆动软得像白面团般的臀部，饮鸩止渴的摩擦只能让想要被那个alpha填满的渴望更加急切。  
  
少年大胆的动作撩得鸣人心慌，饶是已经跟成年的佐助身经百战，也经不住这种诱惑，他潦草地解开裤链，粗大火热的性器弹跳出来，啪地拍在omega白嫩紧实的臀肉上。佐助被烫到一般，短促地惊叫一声，像是察觉到即将而来的危险，他勉强翻过身和鸣人面对面，一双水汽蒸腾的眼凶狠地瞪住拿着凶器的alpha：“你轻点。”  
  
“我的佐助啊，”鸣人伸手捧起少年漂亮的脸，情难自禁地凑上去抵住omega光洁的额头，缠上那柔软红润的唇舌，唇齿相依时他含混地说，“这么可爱，我当初就该直接射进生殖腔让你怀孕，把你绑在我身边。”  
  
“痴心妄想……嗯唔……”佐助示威般地轻咬了口鸣人的下唇，“区区alpha……啊……也想拴住我？”  
  
鸣人依依不舍地放开omega的唇，贴着脸说：“你啊，现在可是已经被我套牢了哦。”  
  
灼热的气息熏得少年脸热，即使身体已经软得不像话，他仍然不服气地瞪着宣告主权的alpha，艳红的小舌从唇中探出舔上鸣人挺拔的鼻梁：“是你被套牢了，吊车尾。”  
  
鸣人惊讶地注视着这个年纪的佐助难得的主动行为，粉嫩的舌尖从鼻梁上一路滑过去舔到眉心，一道水痕搔得鸣人心跳如擂鼓彻底宣告投降。  
  
“好好，真的败给你了我说，是我被套牢。”鸣人埋首在佐助年轻的身体上吮出朵朵红痕，一手细细地捻动佐助红肿的乳尖，一手探到他身下，omega温软紧致的后穴在发情期的作用下饥渴地微微开合，透明的淫液从穴口汩汩泌出，粘得佐助整个大腿根湿哒哒的。掌心在omega敏感的大腿内侧揩了一把，鸣人毫不留情地直接向omega的肉穴内捅入两指，湿热的小穴紧紧地裹住成年alpha骨节分明的手指，鸣人屈起指节在佐助穴内顶弄，撩起阵阵动情的呻吟，那声音带着些少年人的味道，柔媚得能掐出汁来。  
  
“呜……鸣人，这边……”佐助扭着胸口抗议alpha对两边乳首照顾不公，“啊嗯……快点……”  
  
鸣人没有多为难深陷情欲沼泽的年轻Omega，尊其心愿俯首含住了没有被照看的另一边乳尖，粗粝的舌将红肿的乳首裹住，高热的口腔让那一点得到了极大的满足。被鸣人轻轻咬住乳头拉扯时，佐助的声音像是从鼻腔里哼出来的猫咪叫唤，欲望被顺从的omega失神地叫出声：“舒服……”  
  
“鸣人……啊……”佐助伸手抓住了鸣人扩张的手，“够了，嗯……发情期……你进来……”  
  
“我怎么没想到佐助你十五岁的时候有这么大胆啊……”鸣人自语般地絮叨，他本来动作非常温柔，生怕惊吓到年轻的恋人。在他看来这个年纪的佐助分明还是个孩子，如果可以他甚至不想与这个年龄的佐助性交，可是这少年omega撩起人来别有一番风情，是锋芒毕露的美丽。  
  
“啊啊啊——”佐助扬起头完全无法自制地放声呻吟，alpha粗大滚烫的肉刃直直地捅进了佐助的肉穴，如今成年的鸣人尺寸惊人，全部插入时龟头处直接顶上了生殖腔入口，将那团脆弱的软肉撞出一条缝隙。  
  
快感像是要把人的意识烧光，佐助一直以来的渴望被强烈的满足，空虚了一夜的后穴终于被填满，他神志不清地大张着双腿，细长的手臂环过鸣人的肩膀紧紧地搂住进攻的alpha。鸣人掐着少年肌肉紧实的细腰猛力抽插，omega湿热的甬道里像泡着一汪水，敏感的穴肉乖顺地缠着鸣人的性器，佐助下意识收缩小穴的动作吸得鸣人爽的快失去自控，他抱起少年颇有些肉感的两条大白腿，对准后穴大力插进去，直接闯入了佐助的生殖腔。  
  
快感太强烈让Omega说不出半个字，红肿的唇微张着，只听得见粗重的喘气声。佐助瑟缩了，天性中的自保意识让他对闯进深到令人恐慌的身体深处的alpha性器感到害怕，佐助呜咽中喊着鸣人的名字：“太……啊啊、不……太深了，不要了……呜啊……”  
  
“别怕哦……小佐助！”大力入侵他的alpha喘着粗气安抚道，性器抽插得愈发地快，安抚毫无说服力，“很快了，很快就可以了。”  
  
鸣人在omega的生殖腔里为非作歹了好久，性器口开始膨大成结，膨胀的肉刃将少年omega细窄的生殖腔撑开，佐助浑身颤抖地像逃开，被鸣人一把搂紧怀里整个圈住：“至少等我射出来，给你处理掉发情期吧。”  
  
深深地抽插几下，灼热的精液喷射出来打在佐助敏感的生殖腔壁上，他绞禁双臂，痉挛的后穴跟泄洪似的吐出烫人的体液，前端挺立的性器也同时达到了高潮。  
  
在发情期的快感一波一波的冲击下佐助昏昏沉沉地睡了过去，鸣人的性器还埋在他身体里。Alpha只射了一发仍旧很不满足，鸣人想了想，将就着插入的姿势将人抱起来走向浴室。  
  
“今天还长着呐，小佐助。”七代目在半睡半醒的少年耳边喃喃地说。  
  
  
fin


End file.
